All I Want For Christmas is You
by Xtyne
Summary: Eric/Ellie one shot - Eric and Ellie have survived their first few months of marriage without complications. Christmas has arrived in Louisiana, and the pair are determined to make it a memorable one.


"What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself." Eric rolled his eyes as he leaned against the living room doorway. He watched as his wife attempted to place a gold star at the top of the Christmas tree.

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him as she balanced on the chair she was standing on. "I think I can handle this."

"Mhmm." Eric stepped into the room, his hands slipping into his pockets. "Well don't come crying to me when you break your neck."

"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead then." She pointed out, swaying slightly before grabbing onto the top of the chair. "You're distracting me."

"Why don't you just use some of that Phoenix power of yours and do this safely from the ground." He suggested, inching closer to the chair. He knew Ellie far too well to know that she would likely slip off the chair before she would ever be able to successfully set the star in place. The last thing he needed was a broken wife. He also knew, however, that if he simply forced her off the chair himself that he would never hear the end of it.

And he'd likely be banned from the bedroom.

That was the last thing he wanted.

"Just hurry it up, lover."

Ellie rolled her eyes as she turned and set her focus on the tree. She glared up at the top of the tree that was just a tad too tall. It just barely fit in the living room, thanks to the slightly higher than normal ceilings. She had to stifle a laugh as she remembered Eric struggling to yank the tree into the house without completely tearing it apart in frustration like she knew he had wanted to. He had tried to ban Christmas after that little incident, but she had been able to _persuade _him otherwise.

"If you don't hurry it up, I'm going to throw the tree out the window." Eric warned dryly.

"If my husband would like to be fucked in the next century, he would shut up." She shot back at him in a singsong voice.

Eric snorted but remained quiet. Ellie may have been terrible at her little sex bans in the past, but she had become surprisingly good at them after they had gotten married. He had threatened on more than one occasion he would divorce her if she wouldn't go to bed with him, but she never wavered. The little minx always got her way.

"Okay, I think I've…" Ellie stood on the tips of her toes as she stretched out her arm, her nose crinkling in concentration. She was still too short, however; she was never going to reach. "Damn it!"

"I could just…"

"You're going to have blue balls soon."

Eric's eyes narrowed as his arms crossed. He had half a mind to throw her over his shoulder and tie her to the bed and do with her how he pleased. Actually, the idea sounded fantastic. There was a twitch in his crotch as a smirk slowly spread across his lips. He was going to fuck her brains out.

"Oh screw it." Ellie pouted as she released the star, only for it to hover completely still in the air. She flicked her wrist and the star slowly began to rise before reaching the tip of the tree. Eric watched as she snapped her fingers and it fell right in place.

"Well now that that's done…" He grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Eric!" She squealed, squirming as he sped up the stairs and into the bedroom. He tossed her gently onto the bed, standing at the very end with a lustful smirk plastered across his face.

"You know I cannot control myself when you use your powers." He licked his lips, his orbs raking over her body. Her jeans had to go; though he did appreciate the way they hugged her ass.

"You're such a sex addict." Ellie chuckled, rising up on her elbows as she wagged her eyebrows at her husband. "What are you waiting for?"

His smirk grew as he stalked towards her like the predator that he was. He was hovering over top of her in seconds, his fangs retracting with a loud click.

"I swear you're like a horny teenager." Her voice never wavered as his fingertips grazed along the curves of her body, though she had to force herself not to. Her attraction to Eric hadn't changed. She still found him drop dead gorgeous. And the sex, well the sex was just heaven. She had to admit, while she enjoyed teasing Eric, she very much would rather him inside of her.

"Don't think for a second that you're not horny every single second of the day." His fangs scraped along her neck as he pulled open her legs, settling himself between her thighs. "I know what you do in the mornings, love."

Her cheeks flushed and she was glad he couldn't see her face in that moment. Though he could feel her every emotion, one little aspect of their strong bond that she was really disliking at the moment.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, lover." His tongue darted out, catching the sensitive skin below her earlobe. "It's flattering that you think of me while you touch yourself."

"Just shut up and fuck me, you ogre." Her hand wormed itself between them and down his luscious body. She could feel his erection harden the minute her fingertips felt for her prize. "I could really use this inside of me. Unless you're not up for the job…"

"Oh I'm going to fuck you senseless, my wife." He hissed into her ear before laying a single kiss at the base of her neck. He raised himself off of her just enough that he could rip the jeans from her form. She was already working at the zipper of his own jeans as he tore her shirt to pieces, doing the same to her bra.

"I really liked that bra, you know." She teased.

"I'll buy you a thousand more." He promised before diving into her breasts, catching her nipples between his lips.

She gasped out loudly as his fingers took care of her panties before finding her hot centre. Her hands almost slipped from his erection, but she was able to recover.

"All I want for Christmas is _this_," she gave a squeeze, grinning at the moan that escaped her husband's lips. "Wrapped in a big red bow."

Eric's head lifted from her breasts as he pushed her hands away and positioned himself between her legs. He was looking her dead in the eye as his thumb brushed across her left nipple.

"As my wife wishes."

* * *

"I'm starting to think you don't enjoy yourself when you leave bed immediately afterwards." Eric rolled his eyes as he followed his wife down the stairs. He didn't bother to cover himself like Ellie did, wrapping her silk robe tightly around herself.

She rolled her eyes at him from over her shoulder as she hopped down the last stair and turned towards the living room to continue work on her decorating. Christmas was only a few days away, and to keep her husband sane, she waited until the last minute to decorate. She knew he detested human holidays and only put up with them for her. The least she could do was not to shove them down his throat with shimmering lights and garland.

"Haven't I tired you out? Or shall we go another round." He was already ready for round two, and had expected it. But then she had slipped from beneath him, the sexy little minx, and had insisted on finishing her decorating. He should have tied her down like he originally wanted to. "I feel insulted that you…"

A loud squeal sounded as Ellie came to a sudden stop in the living room doorway. Her entire face lit up as she darted into the room. Eric raised an eyebrow, curious as to what had made his wife so ecstatic. It didn't take long to discover the cause, however, as he came to a stop in the doorway, watching as his maker twirled the overly excited Phoenix around in greeting. He couldn't help but smile at the pair. It had been months since they had last seen Godric, and he knew just how down it had made his wife. It was good to see his maker again; they both had missed him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned curiously, looking Godric over as if he had changed. He hadn't, but she just couldn't believe her eyes. Ever since the wedding months ago, Godric had been MIA. She hadn't exactly blamed him; she understood his desire to search out the key to resurrecting the woman he loved. But she had still missed him during his travels.

"I couldn't have missed Christmas." He insisted, smiling warmly at the Phoenix before his gaze moved passed her and to his progeny. "Though I suppose I should have called first. Eric, it's good to see you my son. Still don't enjoy clothes, I see."

Eric smirked as he entered the room. "They just get in the way."

Godric rolled his eyes as Eric laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see the two of you so happy."

"We are." Ellie smiled loving up at her husband before realization dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide as she sent Godric an embarrassed glance. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." He winked at her.

Groaning, Ellie hid her face in her hands. Godric may have been present for many of their escapades in the past, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Don't be embarrassed." He assured. "I've heard worse from the both of you in the past."

"That doesn't exactly make it any less embarrassing." She stuck her tongue out at him as Eric slid his arm around her waist and tugged her to his side.

Godric chuckled. "You're newlyweds; it's acceptable."

"Next time close your ears."

"I'll try my hardest." He promised, his smile widening.

"How long will you be staying, father?" Eric asked as he motioned to the couch. He meanwhile directed his wife to the chair, pulling her down on top of him.

"Only for a few days." Godric sat across from them on the couch. "I've already dropped my things off at the house in Shreveport."

"You can stay here, Godric." Ellie insisted.

"I don't want to interfere in your…busy lives."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Eric could use without sex for a few days anyways."

Eric growled. "I don't fucking think so."

Ellie snickered, wiggling around on his bare lap with a smirk on her lips.

"You better stop that, lover, or else I'll take you right here and not care that my maker is in the room." Eric warned, gripping her hips tightly to still her.

"And this is why I opted not to stay here." Godric chuckled, shaking his head. "The two of you can barely keep your hands to yourself."

"We're newlyweds, remember." Ellie winked at him.

Godric's grin was wide as he stood. "I'll leave the two of you to your activities. I just wanted to let you know I was in town."

"We'll see you tomorrow night? Fangtasia is having a staff Christmas party, my idea obviously." Ellie slapped Eric's hands away as they started to dip below the hem of her robe.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He promised, turning to make his leave. "Behave yourselves…"

"No promises."

* * *

"Why did we decide to do this again?" Pam grumbled as she glared around the bar.

"Because my husband loves me." Ellie snickered as she helped Ginger set out human snacks along the bar as well as True Bloods for the few vampires in attendance. It was a Monday, the night the bar usually closed. Ellie however, had the brilliant idea that the hardworking employees of Fangtasia deserved a Christmas party. Pam of course, had been against the idea, arguing that Monday was her only shopping night. Eric however, after some _persuading_ in his office, reluctantly agreed.

Pam rolled her eyes, throwing her glare in Ellie direction before stalking off into the back to escape the blaring Christmas music Ellie had picked out herself.

"Well isn't she just a Grinch." Ellie chuckled to Ginger who laughed in response, only to let out an ear-piercing yelp when Eric suddenly appeared behind them.

"Oh shut up Ginger." Eric rolled his yes as he shooed the blonde haired employee away.

Ellie poked him in the chest as he snaked his arm around her waist and tugged her against him. "You don't have to be so mean, Mr. Scrooge."

He looked confused for a moment, not understanding the reference, before simply shrugging and dipping his lips down to capture hers. She grinned into the kiss, curling one hand around the back of his neck and toying with the ends of his short hair. Eric deepened the kiss as he lifted her onto the bar surface, parting her legs so he could stand between them.

"I'm going to warn you now; I'm very pregnant, and very horny. You two need to stop."

Eric grunted as Ellie wiggled away from him, a smile on her face as she hopped off the bar and raced to her closest friend.

"You came!" Ellie hugged Sookie, the two laughing as her bump got in the way. "God you're enormous!"

"She will hit you for saying that." Sam warned as he came to join the pair, sending an adorning smile down at his wife and mother of his babies.

"Oh shut it, both of you." Sookie stuck her tongue out at them, brushing her frazzled hair out of her eyes. She laid a hand on her bump, her smile widening as she felt one of the babies kick. "I think this one is going to unfortunately like vampires. She always gets so active whenever we're here."

"Like mother like daughter." Ellie teased, hugging Sam quickly before laying her own hands on Sookie's stomach. Her eyes brightened when she felt the kicking. "Oh she's going to be such an ass kicker when she's older."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Just like her aunt."

"I'll teach her all the good tricks." Ellie winked before waving Eric over. "Eric, come feel!"

"I'd rather not." He pulled a face. He had made it his mission not to be anywhere near Sookie while she was pregnant. Pregnant women had always made him feel uncomfortable, even when he had been human. It seemed almost alien for a living thing to be inside another, even though it was the most natural occurrence there could ever be.

"Oh stop being a chicken and feel." She insisted, reaching for his hand and pulling it towards Sookie's stomach.

Both Sookie and Eric froze the minute his hand touched the bump. The baby too stilled for a moment, as if knowing there was a stranger touching her mother. But after a moment, the baby kicked one again, Sookie letting out a sigh of relief.

"This is weird." Eric mumbled as he yanked his hand away and wiped it on his jeans as if he had touched something disgusting.

Ellie snorted at her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm sure you're very happy you'll never have to deal with me pregnant."

"Your damn right." He muttered before his eyebrows furrowed, a frown appearing on his lips. "Unless you want that…"

Ellie was surprised at his comment. They had never talked about this. They both knew they couldn't have children together, but it was more than that. No matter who Ellie tried to have children with, there would always be a risk. Because the second she gave birth to a girl, the Phoenix gene would pass on and she would die. She couldn't deny that a small part of her was saddened by the fact that she could never have a child of her own, but the consequences were just too great. She'd rather spoil her nieces and spend the rest of eternity with Eric then risk it all just for a baby.

"I'm quite happy with things just the way they are." She assured.

Eric nodded, relieved at her answer as his fingers began to play with the ends of her curled hair.

"We're going to get something to eat. I swear I could eat a horse." Sookie quickly changed the subject, offering her crazy Sookie smile.

"Just as long as it's not a shifter." Sam teased, placing a hand on her back and began leading her to the row of food.

"Sam!" the two laughed as they walked away.

Ellie was glad the two were finally having their happy ending. They had gotten married not too long after she and Eric had, and now any day now Sookie was going to be giving birth to the luckiest twin girls.

"I cannot wait for Sookie to give birth." Ellie grinned.

"We are not babysitting." Eric stared down at her pointedly. He could handle many things, especially for her, but babysitting human children was not something he was willing to do.

"Oh yes we are." She smirked up at him.

"No happening, love." Eric shook his head. "And not even that hot little ass of yours is going to change my mind."

"Hm…" she licked her lips seductively as she started to lead Eric towards the back. "I'm sure there's something I can do to change your mind."

Eric's eyes darkened in hunger, his fangs threatening to extend. He had a feeling she would be getting her way for the rest of their lives.

Before the pair could escape into the back, however, a form caught Ellie's attention.

"Godric's here." She stopped, earning a growl of annoyance from Eric. She rolled her eyes as she patted him on the chest. "We'll have plenty of time for that later, mister. Godric's only here for a few days."

"He'll understand." He insisted.

She winked at him before slipping out of his reach. He could hear her melodic laughter as she skipped over to his maker, leaving him hanging high and dry. Mumbling to himself, he readjusted himself before following after his wife.

"You came." Ellie greeted Godric with a hug.

"Of course." He embraced her in return, though he kept one hand behind his back.

Curious, Ellie tried to sneak a peak of what Godric was hiding, but he quickly took a step back so she couldn't see.

"What are you hiding?" she bounced on the balls of her feet like a little child. "Hm, Godric?"

"Your present." He had to take another step back so she wouldn't leap at him.

"Oh give me!" her eyes grew wide with glee.

"You're acting like a five year old." Eric snorted as he reached them.

"You're one to talk. I was barely even able to hide your gift. You nearly tore the entire house apart just to find it." Ellie rolled her eyes.

Eric simply shrugged, not able to deny the accusation. Godric chuckled at the two, finding it difficult to not be smiling whenever he was in the presence of his progeny and closest friend.

"I was hoping I could give this to you in private." Godric spoke to Ellie, giving her the tiniest look at the gleaming blue wrapping paper. "I should wait until Christmas, but I find that I cannot."

"I'm completely okay with that!" she grabbed onto Godric's arm and began dragging me towards the back door. "Sorry babe, rain check."

Eric's nose scrunched up in dislike as he watched his wife and maker slip into the back. There was a twitch in his crotch as he thought of what he could have done to his beautiful wife back there, but was now forced to mingle amongst the staff.

"Damn woman."

* * *

"So so so, what is it?" She held the wrapped rectangle in her hands. It was fairly heavy and felt almost like a book.

"Open it." Godric urged as he sat beside her on the leather couch in Eric's office. "You really are like a child."

"Shut up, I love Christmas." She stuck her tongue out at him before ripping right through the wrapping paper and throwing it on the ground. She gazed down at the book that now sat in her lap, a book that looked centuries old. It took her a moment to realize why Godric had given her such an old volume for Christmas, but once she had, she squealed in joy. "Is this it?"

"It is." Godric was smiling from ear to ear, a spark of hope in his blue orbs.

"Oh my god." She ran her fingers gently over the worn cover. She couldn't believe. After months of searching, Godric had finally found the key to resurrecting Kyra. This was the missing piece to the puzzle. She was holding life itself in her hands; the life of her closest friend's lover. "This is amazing!"

"Now you still don't need to do this. I've survived 1400 years, Elizabeth; I can survive another thousand years if it means I won't lose you. This is a very dangerous spell." Godric grew serious, laying his hand on hers.

"Godric," She squeezed her hand, setting the book to the side as she turned towards him. "I _want_ to do this. It'll be fine. It's not like I haven't gone through a little pain before. And then you'll have Kyra back."

"Your soul will be split in two, Elizabeth. This isn't just a little bit of pain."

"And I'm pretty damn strong." She insisted with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, Godric. I'll be fine. We're going to do this and we're going to bring her back. And then we can all have our happily ever after."

He nodded, though he looked uncertain. Ellie simple squeezed his hand again before grabbing the book and gingerly flipping through the pages until she found one that had been dog-eared. She knew right away this was the one.

"I've already begun to translate it." Godric informed, staring down at the print written in a language Ellie couldn't even make sense of.

"I've already talked to Holly about it; she's on board." She grinned from ear to ear. "Oh I can't wait to…"

She was cut off, however, as the door suddenly swung open to reveal her husband. Her mouth immediately closed as she shoved the book out of view.

"Hey babe." She flashed her husband a bright smile.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he glanced between the two. He had sensed it immediately that something was off, but didn't ask.

"Pam thought it would be just hilarious to scare Ginger." Eric grumbled, motioning to the True Blood stain on his shirt.

"Sorry babe, there should be a shirt in the closet." She offered.

He nodded as he walked across the room to the small closet that kept odds and ends. He fished out a button up black shirt that Ellie remembered hugged his form perfectly.

"We'll be out in a minute." She assured as he tossed the stained shirt off and began button up the other.

Eric eyed them suspiciously. It took every fiber of his being not to ask what the two were up to. But he knew better. She would come to him eventually. Trust was difficult for the both of them due to their past. But since they had gotten married, they had both worked at it. He couldn't slip now, or else all their progress would have been for nothing.

Nodding, Eric slipped back out of the room, Ellie letting out a heavy sigh of relief as she retrieved the book once more.

"We can't tell Eric about this." She gripped onto the book tightly.

"He deserves to know." Godric pointed out.

"I know." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "But we're finally happy. We haven't fought since we got married and I don't want to ruin that."

"You'll have to tell him eventually. You can't just resurrect Kyra without him knowing."

"After Christmas." Ellie vowed. "I'll tell him after the holidays. I just want to get through our first Christmas as a married couple. And then we'll start the fighting, because god knows Eric is going to fight me tooth and nail about this."

"Rightly so." Godric mused.

"Shh." She nudged him with a small smile. "We're going to get her back, Godric. I promise you."

"I've tried so hard not to hope for it. Anything can go wrong and I couldn't force you to do something like this for me. But a small part of me does wish for it." He admitted.

"And you'll have it. You'll have her."

* * *

Ellie felt like she was walking on clouds as she drifted across the bar to where her husband sat on his throne.

"Hello Husband." She greeted him, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek before taking the seat beside him. "I think I'll have to thank Ginger for spilling True Blood on you. I want to rip that shirt off and take you right here and now."

She expected him to retaliate with his own sexual innuendo. He had certainly never let her down in that department in the past. But when he didn't utter a word, and instead just stared straight ahead, she knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Eric?" she reached her hand out, frowning when he moved his own hand out of reach. "Eric?"

"I don't appreciate you keeping secrets from me." He grumbled.

"What secrets?" Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to remain calm, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But he did.

He turned his head to glare at her and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You heard Godric and I talking."

"This is something we have to talk about, Ellie. This isn't a decision you get to make yourself." He hissed in a low voice so not to attract the attention of others.

"I know that."

"No, you don't."

They stared at one another, neither willing to stagger. Eventually, Eric looked away, though his eyes had narrowed as his body stiffened.

"We're married now, Ellie. We make decisions together."

"I know, I know." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "This is why I didn't want to talk to you about it until after Christmas. I don't want to fight with you, Eric."

"Well I'm damn well not going to just let you do this and be happy about it!" his voice began to rise.

"Eric, shh." She tried to hush him, glancing out across the bar to find multiple pairs of eyes on the two. "I know there's going to be a long drawn out discussion over this. I get it. You don't want me to do this. But I do want to do it."

"You could die."

"And I'm a Phoenix."

"Who is running out of lives! You said it yourself; if you find yourself in the In-Between again you might not be able to come back. I won't take that chance!" his hands were gripping the arms of his throne so tightly the wood was beginning to groan.

She hated this. She hated fighting with him. They had fought so much in the past that the last few months had been blissful. They had just been in love and so happy. She knew it wasn't going to last, not with them, but she had enjoyed every minute of it that she could.

"Can we please forget bout this and talk about it in a few days? I just want to get through our first Christmas without fighting. Please?" She pleaded with him. "And then you can fight me on this all you want. Just give me a few more days of us being all lovey dovey."

He stared at her for the longest time. He could deny her. He could walk away even. They could be arguing until dawn. But as those wide brown eyes pierced right through him, he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't fight with her, not when she was begging him not to. They had all gone through so much pain, so much agony. They had all deserved a few months of pure happiness. Especially her.

"Fine." He sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he held his hand out towards her.

"Really?" her face brightened. Instead of taking his hand, she leapt from the chair right onto his lap. He couldn't help but smile at how happy he had made her just like that. He wanted to make her this happy every single day for the rest of their long lives. "Thank you!"

"But do know that I will do everything in my power to fight you on this." He made sure to point out before letting the matter drop. "But until then, I suppose we could just continue our battles in the bedroom…"

"Now there's my husband." She grinned from ear to ear as she captured his lips. It felt like fireworks were blasting off around her each and every time her lips touched his. They were destined for one another. It may have taken many years of heartache and pain to figure that out, but they finally had. They were finally having their happy ending.

For the next few days, anyways.

"I love you." She declared.

Eric's smile widened as his cupped her cheek, looking her dead in the eye. "And I will always love you, my Phoenix."

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

So it might be a bit early, but I had this idea and ran with it. I just cannot escape these characters, to the point that I might even be thinking about starting another fic to this series. I mean I can't just leave you all wondering if Ellie will actually resurrect Kyra or not. I attempted a try at doing that fic once before, but scraped it because of lack of inspiration. I'm not promising anything because school pretty much is my life, but I do have a month off starting Wednesday, so who knows what will happen in those four weeks, hint hint.


End file.
